


Season of the Witch [VID]

by angelsaves



Series: vids [4]
Category: Bell Book and Candle (1958)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: A fanvid of Bell, Book, & Candle set to Donovan's "Season of the Witch." Alternatively, a love song from me to Gil Holroyd.





	Season of the Witch [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> runs 2:46.

[season of the witch](https://vimeo.com/243737247) from [angelsaves](https://vimeo.com/user43618022) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

_password: pyewacket_

[download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5n54na8r1nepfn4/season_of_the_witch.mp4) 30MB


End file.
